<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Society is a Hole by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878618">Society is a Hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Porn, Anxiety, Bleak, Choices, Dark, Depression, Drug Use, Existential Angst, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Gallows Humor, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Magical Realism, Meta, Self-Esteem Issues, Trippy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Stefan embarks on a relationship with his former idol, the layers of Colin Ritman's enigmatic personality unravel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stefan Butler/Colin Ritman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Society is a Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Right, so in the midst of all this time indoors I've finally got round to seeing <i>Bandersnatch</i>, and I love it.</p><p>The title comes from a song by Sonic Youth.</p><p>As with all my fics, I'm not quite sure where this one's going, or if there's a fixed plot at the minute. </p><p>It'll develop as I go. I'll add tags accordingly, yeah.</p><p>-Seti</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y’know, mate, strictly speaking, people don’t do what they’re supposed to.” </p><p>Colin takes a deep drag off his cigarette and passes it across the table to Stefan. He accepts it and tries to mimic Colin. </p><p>His face reddens and he coughs and splutters, extinguishing the roach in the ashtray.</p><p>“B-bloody hell, Col! What was that? It was <b><i>terrible</i></b>!” Stefan cringes and covers his mouth as he dry-heaves.  He reaches for his can of Coke and drinks it until it’s empty. The bubbly, carbonated soda slightly soothes his nausea. “And w-what d’you mean, ‘people don’t do what they’re supposed to?’ According to who?”</p><p>“According to <b><i>whom</i></b>.” Colin smiles darkly as he stands up and goes to the mini fridge in the corner by the door. He opens it, takes out two more cans of Coke, and sits back down. “Grammatically speaking, <i>‘who’</i> is always the subject of a sentence, and <i>‘whom’</i> is the object of a verb or preposition, following <i>‘to’</i> or <i>‘for.’</i> You know that.”</p><p>“Y-yeah, I do.” Stefan’s cheeks flush. He chews his thumbnail absently while Colin opens the Cokes and slides one across the table to him. “Shouldn’t do that, mate. You’ve all kinds of nasty bacteria under your nails.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Stefan stammers. He quickly stops biting his nail and pulls the sleeve of his jumper down to cover his hand. “You’re hardly the first to tell me how nasty it is. It’s just something I’ve done since I was small. It’s a nervous habit.”</p><p>“Right, yeah, and one you’re going to have to break. We’ll go to Asda later, they have this varnish you can put on your nails to train yourself not to bite them. It tastes bloody awful. So I’ve been told,” he drawls. “Not that I’ve ever had the problem myself, mind. Do you want a straw for that?” He raises an eyebrow and nods toward the can.</p><p>“No, thanks.” Stefan smiles and takes a few sips. “I mean, you know...I’m good, I think. So yeah, thanks.” </p><p>He burps and takes another sip, not sure what to say or do next.</p><p>"It doesn't matter," Colin says, as if he's reading his mind. "None of it. Because, as I said, people don't do what they're supposed to." He scowls and takes his wallet out of his back pocket for the half-sheet of LSD he stores folded behind his ID, like a keepsake.</p><p>"Now, I'm going to take one of these," he explains when Stefan's eyes widen. "You don't have to take one, though. I mean it. No pressure. Last time we took a little trip together didn't end so well."</p><p>"That's a bit of an understatement." Stefan snorts and sits the can down. "But it's alright. I want to go with you. Willingly, this time."</p><p>The look of triumph Colin gives Stefan makes him feel giddy and woozy, almost as if he's already taken the tab. Colin licks one off his fingertip and holds the other between his lips. He leans forward expectantly. He raises an eyebrow as if daring Stefan to make a move. <i>What are you waiting for, mate?</i></p><p>"Good question," Stefan murmurs, and practically leaps forward to capture Colin's lips with his own. Colin grunts as Stefan sucks fiercely at his lips, swallowing the dose whole. When he blushes, ashamed at his sudden boldness, and begins to back away, Colin follows him. He looms over Stefan and presses him down flat on the battered blue chaise lounge.</p><p>“Comfy? I got it at a flea market in Camden for 50 quid.” He grins lasciviously as Stefan stammers and tries to inch away from him. There’s nowhere to go. Stefan whines when Colin grinds his groin against him. He puts his hands on Colin’s shoulders, hating how they tremble.</p><p>“I-it’s quite comfortable, yes.” Stefan yelps and closes his eyes when Colin abruptly unbuttons and unzips his jeans and reaches into his briefs. Colin strokes and pinches Stefan’s glans between his fingers. “You’re uncircumcised,” he notes frankly. “That’s a bit...unusual.”</p><p>Stefan opens his eyes and laughs at Colin’s astonished expression. His pupils are blown, overtaking his light blue irises. Stefan traces a finger down Colin’s nose, smiling when he kisses his finger-pad. “It’s not, really. It’s not unusual, I mean. I’m Catholic...sort of. I guess my parents thought it was ‘a Jewish thing,’ or something.”</p><p>Colin frowns unexpectedly. He tightens his hold on Stefan and pulls, grinning when he whimpers. “Ow,” he murmurs softly, causing Colin’s smile to widen. “Colin, please...you’re hurting me.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Colin agrees. “I am. You can tell me ‘no,’ Stefan. I won’t get upset or think any less of you. Do you want me to stop?”</p><p>“No,” Stefan groans when Colin presses his thumb over his meatus. “D-don’t stop. For fuck’s sake, don’t stop!”</p><p>“My, my, that’s quite a dirty mouth you have there, Stefan. I might have to do something about it.” </p><p>“Yes!” Stefan says eagerly. “Please do.”</p><p>Colin smirks and slides Stefan’s jeans down his legs and drops them in a careless heap on the floor. He presses his lips to Stefan’s in a grinding kiss and literally tears his briefs off. Stefan whines briefly at the pain, but the stinging ache quickly gives way to a sea of pleasure, wave upon wave of sensation as Colin strokes and squeezes him until Stefan comes with a rough sob.</p><p>Colin licks his hand and slides his fingers up under Stefan’s jumper, tickling his ribs. “Hmm, hold on, that won’t do.” He pushes the bottom of the jumper up further and kisses his stomach, just above his navel. He runs his tongue over the length of Stefan and buries his nose in his pubic hair. He smells of sweat and musk and his own unique scent. He nearly dozes off, until the acid starts to take effect.</p><p>Colin then shifts his gaze up to look Stefan in the eye.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Stefan. It’s terribly rude of me, but I realize I never answered your question. When I said people don’t do what they’re supposed to do, and you asked me ‘according to whom,’ I should have said it outright: according to <b><i>me</i></b>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>